Hinedere
Not to be confused with himedere. A hinedere refers to characters who have cynical world views, are cold-hearted, and highly arrogant. They are a new archetype and may see more popularity if the cynical anime continues.https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-hinedere/ Personality Hinedere characters have a soft side deep down that may reveal itself after their love interest breaks through.https://www.hxchector.com/what-is-hinedere/ Meaning of the Name This word is a compound of "hineru" (ひねる), which means "to twist", "to turn", "to puzzle over", and "to defeat easily", and "deredere" (デレデレ) which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Hachiman Hikigaya from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. * Camus from Uta no Prince-sama * Kohina Ichimatsu from Gugure! Kokkuri-san * Yūko Ichihara from xxxHOLiC * Fafnir from Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon * Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto * Toa Tokuchi from One Outs * Levi Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin * Arata Kokonoe from Zankyou no Terror * Naofumi Iwatani from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari * Katsuki Bakugo from Boku no Hero Academia * Todoroki Shouto from Boku no Hero Academia * Houtarou Oreki from Hyouka * Kazuki Shimada from Koe no Katachi * Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z * Ichimatsu Matsuno from Osomatsu-san * Sesshōmaru from Inuyasha * Thorfinn (teenage) from Vinland Saga * Kusuo Saiki from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. * Sanemi Shinazugawa from Kimetsu no Yaiba * Gen'ya Shinazugawa from Kimetsu no Yaiba * Mitsuru from DARLING in the FRANXX * Ban Midou from GetBackers * Yuu Kanda from D. Gray-Man * Suzune Horikita from Classroom of the Elite * Kiyotaka Ayanokoji from Classroom of the Elite * Meruem from Hunter X Hunter * Ross from Senyū * Itachi Uchiha from Naruto * Revy from Black Lagoon * Kyon from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu * Jun Fujiwara from Negative-kun to Positive-kun * Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia * Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Kirei Kotomine from Fate/Stay Night * Masashi Masamune from FLCL * Hidomi Hibajiri from FLCL Progressive * Naota Nandaba from FLCL * Kinji Tohyama from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Naofumi Iwatani from Tate no Yuusha no Narigari * Kimiko Kotoura from Kotoura-san * Victor Sinclair from Karin * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana * Minene Uryuu from Mirai Nikki * Kazuma Sato from Konosuba * Piccolo from Dragon Ball * Gintoki Sakata from Gintama * Tsurugi Kyousuke from Inazuma Eleven GO Characters from cartoons & comics * Snake from Camp Camp * Max from Camp Camp * Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Desna from The Legend of Korra * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Mr. Cat from Kaeloo * Roman Torchwick from RWBY * Raven Branwen from RWBY * Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob Squarepants * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture from The Venture Bros. * BoJack Horseman from BoJack Horseman * Thatch from Casper's Scare School * Grandmaster Glitch from Go Jetters * Abigail Abbey Lincoln from Codename: Kids Next Door * Shockwave from Transformers ''franchise * Soundwave from ''Transformers ''franchise * Garfield from ''Garfield * Brain from Animaniacs * Husk from Hazbin Hotel * Loona from Helluva Boss * Moxxie from Helluva Boss * Noah from Total Drama * Daria Morgendorffer from Daria * Jane Lane from Daria * Helga Pataki from Hey Arnold * The Emo Kids from South Park * Craig Tucker from South Park * Katie Killjoy from Hazbin Hotel * Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim * Miss Bitters from Invader Zim * Kevin from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Moe Syzslak from The Simpsons * Salem from RWBY * Abe Simpson from The Simpsons * Mr. Robinson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Mrs. Robinson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Kahn Souphansousinphone from King of the Hill * Frank Murphy from F Is for Family * Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Bradley Nicholson from Milo Murphy's Law * Zak from DragonTales * Benson from Regular Show * Shego from Kim Possible * Brian Griffin from Family Guy * Hayley Smith from American Dad Characters from movies, tv series and novels * Rex from Victorious * Chucky from Child's Play * Taiga Hanaya from Kamen Rider Ex-aid * Caitlin Snow from Arrowverse * Veronica Sawyer from Heathers * Nimah Amin from Quantico * Jimmy McNulty from The Wire * Frank Gallagher from Shameless * Yuuto Sakurai from Kamen Rider Den-O * Hana/Kohana from Kamen Rider Den-O * Toni Topaz from Riverdale * Robin Buckley from Stranger Things * Salem Saberhagen from Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Mr. Floppy from Unhappily Ever After * Detective Charlie Holster from Killer Waves * Agent William Somerset from Se7en * Tony Soprano from The Sopranos * Meadow Soprano from The Sopranos * AJ Soprano from The Sopranos * Neal Page from Planes, Trains and Automobiles * MacKenzie "Mac" Carpenter from Drive-Thru * Fisher Kent from Drive-Thru * Van from Drive-Thru * Starfire from Drive-Thru * Val Espinoza from Drive-Thru * Crawford from Blood Frenzy * Mitch Adams from 2Survive * Son Stas Polansky from Shopping Tour * Mr. Armstrong from School Spirit * Mr. Kranicz from The Basement * Jessica Jones from Jessica Jones * Basil Fawlty from Fawlty Towers * Father Jack Hackett from Father Ted * Emily from The Final * Dane from The Final * Jack from The Final * Ravi from The Final * Mr. Thurman from The Weed Whacker Massacre * Peter McKay from Easter Bunny Bloodbath * Bill from Dark Ride * Mookie from Do the Right Thing * Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh * Irene from Gutterballs 2: Balls Deep * Jade West from Victorious * Villanelle from Killing Eve * Ryan Harding from The Following * Simon Callem from The Gift Characters from games * Kain from Legacy of Kain * Taiga Akatora from Camp Buddy * Rouxls Kaard from Deltarune * Francis from Left 4 Dead Gallery Hinedere_2.jpg Hinedere_3.jpg Hinedere_4.png Category:Dere Category:Arrogant Category:Distant Category:Uncommon